


Exploration

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practise is the best teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked some warm midam morning sex from me in Tumblr, so I decided to leave it the last. As those of you who have read all my previous works in 'Midam Christmas Calender' might have noticed that every time I get these two bastards to make out with each other (like in 'Party' or 'Definitely not a beginner') I always end up cutting them mid-action. That has led me have at least part of my soul and dignity for these three months I have been writing midam. But now I have finally sell the final pieces of myself to this ship by writing a proper smut about it (or as proper as the first smut fiction can be). There is no turning back anymore...
> 
> I hope to see you all abroad the next time I get overwhelmed by midam-feels (which doesn't probably take long). But until then my friends, fair winds for you all. *salutes while sails into the sunset*

The sunlight filtered through the shades waking Adam. Groaning slightly he tried to bury his face into the pillow but gave up quickly.

“Come on, Mike. Time to get up,” he poked the archangel laying on him. “I know you are awake.”

The angel didn’t budge before Adam jabbed him harder to shoulder and even after that, he nuzzled closer mumbling something incoherent in Enochian.

“I don’t know how you do things in Heaven, but here the world doesn’t stop to wait you to get out bed,” Adam snorted trying now to wriggle his way from under the angel.

But Michael wasn’t taking any of it: he sifted to lie completely over Adam and looped his arms tighter around his waist. Adam could do anything than slump back on mattress. He knew from experience that there was no use trying to wrestle off a stubborn archangel.

Michael hummed contently when he settled back down and started to trace patterns into Adam’s side. Adam flinched when his cooler fingers brushed over skin between his shirt and sweatpants that had warmed under the covers.

Michael stilled for a moment before resuming the touching. This time he splayed the whole hand on Adam’s side and started to slide it under the shirt slowly, like waiting something. He stopped at Adam’s heart feeling the pulse, which was by now quickened a little.

The deep green eyes turned to watch Adam curiously as the hand continued to wander now across his chest. Adam let Michael has his exploration in peace. The angel knew how intimate human interaction worked, theory at least. A faint heat rose on Adam’s face as he tried to wipe off the memory of _that_ conversation.

Michael of course thought the reaction was from something he had done, so he started to run his hand down Adam’s body a bit quicker. He pushed himself up a bit to get to slide his hand better and sifted his weight more down making the breathe catch in Adam’s throat.

He could almost see the thought processes inside Michael’s head until experimentally moved a bit again and this time Adam had to bite back a moan that tried to escape him. The small smile, like he had just found out something intriguing, that slowly sneaked on Michael’s face combined with the hideous bed head he was having made it almost look like this was a normal activity for the angel and that he knew completely what he was doing.

Adam felt against his collarbone how Michael’s breath hitched when he started to move his hips in deliberate circles. He twined his fingers into the dark hair and pulled the angel up into a kiss. This was the area they had already had a few practice runs and even though Michael wasn’t that skillful, he was eager to get better.

“I love you,” he said between the kisses cupping the back of Michael’s neck and pulling the angel closer. “I love you too,” Michael whispered back.

Their activities started to have an effect and Adam can feel how they both are becoming hard. Michael could clearly feel it too because his hands resumed their wandering down with a newfound determination. He propped himself properly on all fours and cold air rushed under the covers, but Adam didn’t complain because Michael caressing his hipbones as he slowly slid off his pants was taking all his attention.

It was adorable how much attention Michael put into this. He was now proceeding excruciatingly slowly stopping after every move to check its effect on Adam. Although some of the atmosphere was dampened by the fact that few days ago, he had dived into the mysteries of a microwave with the same intensity.

Finally getting frustrated of the pace the things were going, Adam took the lead. Michael was, probably without his knowing, wavering between too slow and torturous teasing. “Look,” he said enjoying the shudders he got when he ran his hands down Michael’s back. “It doesn’t have to be so precise.” With a one swift movement, he pulled Michael’s pants down and drew assuring circles into the warm skin of his hips with his thump. “It’s more about the general feeling,” he pulled the angel back into a kiss.

The yelp Michael made when he took both of them into his hand was muffled between their lips. He let Michael to get used to the sensation before taking his hand and guiding it between them. “See? It’s the basic things. Details are just to spice it up,” he explained as he started to move their hands up and down.

It was sloppy and Adam had to more than once advice Michael to ease his hold or alter his rhythm, but his hot ragged that ghosted over Adam’s cheek or the new deepness in the kisses definitely made up for it.

It was fascinating to see Michael like this. The reserve and the uptightness had fall off along the way. So when Michael embedded his fingers into his hair and licked his bottom lip or when he cursed lowly in Enochian after Adam introduced a small swift of thumb over the head of his cock, it was all unreservedly and unexpurgatedly Michael.

Michael’s muscles started to quiver from being tense for so long and his arm almost gave under him. Adam leaned up to kiss him and brushed sticky strand from his forehead with his free hand. “You are beautiful,” he whispered as he made longer and stronger strokes with the other.

It didn’t take long after that for Michael to come groaning, his nails digging into Adam’s shoulder. He rested their foreheads together when Adam finished himself with a few last strokes. Almost immediately when he felt Adam relax under him, he lied back on him pulling the covers properly on them. He wrapped his arms around him and settled down resting his head over his heart sensing how pulse gradually slowed down.

When Adam finally regained at least some will to move, Michael had already dozed off on his chest. The sun was now moved a bit so that it didn’t shone directly at his face, so maybe it wasn’t that bad to let him sleep for a moment longer, he thought as he carded his fingers through Michael’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I just read what I wrote to the beginning. Well, I'm sleep deprivated and high on Christmas chocolates.  
> But still: Merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
